Changes
by writertildeath
Summary: Kelly is a ordinary girl but has an abusive stepdad and a best friend whos always there for her but wht happens when she starts fallin the most popular guy in campus....and he falls 4 her 2. this story is legal plz r&r! summary bad, story good
1. Home Life

**Chapter 1**

**end of the day at school**

16 year old Nick Jonas walked down the hallway of Believers High School. He had only been attending the school for 2 monthes but had already climbed the social ladder straight to the top.

He walked over to his locker and noticed that he wasnt the only one staying late at school. His locker neighbor was also at her locker.

She had long brown hair, she was wearing red skinny jeans with a black tank top and converse, and when she looked at him he noticed she had amazing eyes with blue on the outside nad green on the inside.

He knew the girls name was Kelly. She wasnt exactly popular but she had friends whow were. She was beautiful and skinny. She kept to herself and didnt talk much in class.

He was just about to say something when she closed her locker. She reached down to pick up her bookbag, but when she did he noticed 3 big bruises on her shoulders. She turned to leave and he decided not to think that much of it as he himself walked out of the school behind her, and to the nearly deserted parking lot, and into his car.

**with Kelly**

Kelly got into her beat up old pick up truck hoping that the boy with the curly hair (otherwise known as Nick Jonas) hadnt seen the bruises on her shoulders, but she doubted he had even glanced her way.

5 minutes later she pulled into the driveway of her stepdads one story house, and grudglying got out of the car. She grabbed her books and went inside.

"Why are you so late getting home!!!!!!!" Her stepdad, Rufus, yelled while flying out of his chair and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'm not late i came straight home!" She yelled back at him.

He slapped her across the face extremly hard.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I GIVE YOU A BED AND A ROOF AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?"

Rufus always abused Kelly, but it was worse now when he was drunk.

"Just let me go to my room....please." Kelly tried hard to keep her voice steady, but she heard it crack a little. Kelly had been abused since her mom got married to Rufus and it only got worse after she died and was stuck with her.

"LET YOU GO???? IM JUST STARTING TO HAVE FUN!"

"Please i have to do homework."

"Fine you can go!"

Kelly broke away from Rufus and ranto her room. She closed and locked the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her notebook and started scribbling some stuff down.

5 minutes later her cell phone rang signaling that she had a text message from her best friend Caitlin.

**Caitlin:** Hey girl whts up

**Kelly: **hurting mostly

**Caitlin: **is it rufus again? I swear 1 day im gonna bust u outta ther 4 good

**Kelly: **lets jus start with 2nite. i wanna c a moive but R will notice if my trcks gone. pik me up dwn da stret at 6 k?

**Caitlin: **how u gonna leave da house???

**Kelly: **lik i alwys do....the window =) c u then bai

**Caitlin: **bai

Kelly tossed her phone on the bed and started to look for something to wear. Knowing Caitlin there was going to be a lot of their friends at the movies, and Caitlin's boyfriend, Nate.

She pulled on her yellow skinny jeans and her yellow and white striped tank top. Caitlin was her only friend who knew about Rufus so Kelly tried her hardest not to let her secret out. There wasnt much she could do about her shoulders and arms but she pulled out her make up and started working on the hand print that was now on her face.

She did the best she could and soon you couldnt even tell that something was there.

By the time she was done it was 5:45 and she put pillows under her covers, but kept her door locked just in case. She opened her window and popped out the screen. She swung her legs over the edge and landed with a slight thud on the ground.

She pulled her window down until there was just a slight crack left, but hse had put a screw driver in her purse just in case someone decided to shut the window completely.

She ran off down the street and glanced at her cellphone which told her the time was 5:55 and that she had a text message from her older brother, Zeke.

**Zeke: **Hey sis

**Kelly: **hey big bro hows new jersey

**Zeke: **same as it was before lol

**Kelly: **ok well i gtg going to c a movie 2nite with Caitlin & sum frnds ily bai

**Zeke: **ily2 bai

Caitlin pulled up in her car and Kelly climbed into the front seat.

"So who all is coming?"

"Just a few friends. Bridget, Nate, Aleva, and someone else."

"Whos this someone?

"Its a surprise silly."

Kelly rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, of course Caitlin would be the friend to do this to her.

"You know i don't like suprises!"

"Oh well im not budging on this one."

The girl arrived at the movies and paid for their tickets they walked inside and Kelly got her answer of who the surprise was.

**A/N: sry tht its so short its just the first chapter to get to know the different characters of the story. but who is the surprise...and will Kelly get caught? stay tuned for chapter 2.  
~Kelz~**


	2. Movies

**A/N: hey every1 i have to change some characters so i dnt get in trouble Nick is becoming Nate Grey. and im changing the nate tht was already in there to Jake. im not changing ne1 else bc they r all fictional characters now! so better not get into ne trouble. so i dnt think this chapter will be all tht awesome but here goes nothing oh and please review!! i dare you.**

**Chapter 2**

**Movie Theater**

**Kelly's POV**

_The two girls walked into the theater and I saw who the "surprise" was._

I stopped suddenly and turned to glare at my best friend. I should've known that Caitlin would do something like this to me.

Caitlin knew that I hated Nate Grey ever since he had moved here 2 months ago. According to me he is rude and obnoxious, but the truth was I didnt really know why i didnt like him.

"Why did you do this?" I asked in an accusing tone

"Do what? Your the one who wanted to go to the movies."

"Yeah i wanted to go to the movies not hang out with," in a mocking tone, "_Nate the great_!"

"Why do you call him that?" Caitlin had no problem with Nate, and couldnt see why I did.

"Because he thinks hes soooooooo great, but he's not."

"I honestly dont know what your problem with him is but you need to get over it because here they come."

I rolled my eyes and waited for our friends and the Jerk to reach where we were standing.

"Hey." Jake said sweeping Caitlin into a hug.

Bridget and Aleva had apparently flaked out to go to Bridgets brothers house party.

Nate smiled and waved in my direction. Was it just me or did he seem nervous?

I just glared at him and looked away.

"So Kelly have you heard from your brother lately?" Jake asked suddenly.

"What? Oh yeah, i talked to Zeke right before Caitlin picked me up. He said that his new job in New Jersey was going well."

"Did you say your brothers name was Zeke?" Nate asked

"Yeah, so?" i said a little more rudely than i intended.

"What's your last name?"

What was with him and all these questions today?

"My last name is Tennant."

"No way! Your Zeke Tennant's little sister??? He use to talk about you all the time!"

Ok it's offical I'm completely confused how the heck did he know my brother?

"Um....i hate to be rude...but how the heck do you know my brother?"

"Your brothers "new" job is working for my dads company. Our parents moved down here but our dad stayed there. Your brother is a really cool person."

Ok so maybe i wasnt giving Nate all the credit he deserved. He was actually an okay guy. So why was i so rude?

**After the Movies**

I snuck around to the back of my house to were my room was. Thankfully Rufus didnt try to come into my room during the night and my window was still open. I climbed in and crawled into bed. I didn't even bother changing clothes. I had so much to think about. Nate seemed really nice while we were at the movies. I mean i forgot my money and he bought me a soda, and shared his popcorn with me. I dont even know why i was always so rude to him. Maybe he and I could start over and become friends. Ill ask him tomorow at school.

**With Nate**

**Nate's POV**

I had a really great time at the movies. Kelly was awesome and she didnt even act like she hated me that much like she usually does. I've just been wondering what her brother meant when he said to me that night when I asked him why he came to New Jersey. "My sister. That's the reason I came. I want to help her so bad but I couldn't while i was there. Especially when i had no job. So i came here to get a job and soon she wont have to be where shes at." He said to me as he looked me straight in the eye.

**A/N: ok this was a really bad chapter in my opinion but say what you want to......plz plz plz plz review it means a lot me! thank you!  
love love love,  
writertildeath**


End file.
